¿Akashi tiene pecas?
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: "Akashi tiene pecas" Eso fue lo que dijo Midorima en aquel recreo, cuando Kise se acercó al pelirrojo a comprobarlo se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, el pelirrojo tenía unas diminutas pecas repartidas por toda la nariz, aunque hacía falta acercarse muuucho a él para verlas, pero... Si eran tan pequeñas... ¿Cómo demonios sabía Midorima que estaban ahí? One-shot AkaMido/MidoAka.


**Fanfic basado en el post de la página de facebook "Kurrrrrrrokocchi, YEAHH" (No pongo el enlace porque la web no me lo permite).**

 **...**

Era una mañana cualquiera en la escuela secundaria Teiko, hacía frío, y los miembros del club de baloncesto se encontraban todos juntos sentados bajo uno de los árboles del patio tomando sus almuerzos sin decir nada, hasta que, como siempre, Kise rompió aquel pacífico silencio.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Las pecas son muy monas, ¿no creéis? Hoy he visto una chica muy guapa con un montón de pecas.- Sonrió el rubio intentando sacar tema de conversación.

\- Supongo que son bonitas.- Asintió Kuroko sin levantar la vista de su libro esperando que con eso dejasen el tema y volviera el silencio.

\- Akashi tiene pecas.

\- ¿Qué dices, Midorima? Mentira.

\- No miento, solo es que no se ven mucho.

\- ¿Aka-chin tiene pecas?- Le preguntó Murasakibara al pelirrojo a su lado.

\- ¿Hm? Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro...

\- ¡Yo lo miro!- Exclamó el rubio levantándose y acercándose a Akashi.

Kise se colocó frente a este y se quedó observándole atentamente, al no distinguir las supuestas pecas se fue acercando a su cara más y más, hasta que estuvo como a 4 centímetros del menor (Una distancia bastante incómoda) y por fin logró distinguir las diminutas pecas.

\- Oh, pues es verdad, pero no se notan apenas, Akashicchi.- El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

\- Son muy pequeñas.

Kise asintió hasta que procesó el hecho de que quien sabía de las diminutas pecas de Akashi era Midorima, Midorima el de las gafas, el que no veía tres en un burro comparado con el resto de los del grupo, entonces... ¿Cómo demonios sabía que Akashi tenía pecas si hacía falta ponerse TAN cerca de él para verlas...? SOSPECHOSO.

Una vez sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a volver a sus respectivas clases, Kise cogió a Aomine y Kuroko de los brazos para que se detuviesen y dejasen pasar a los otros tres.

\- Kise-kun, ¿qué te pasa? Tenemos que volver a clase.

\- ¿No es raro que Midorimacchi, que es el que peor vista tiene de los 6, haya sido capaz de saber que Akashicchi tiene pecas?- Preguntó el rubio como dejándoles caer la conclusión que ya había sacado.

\- Sí es raro, pero Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun son muy cercanos, es normal que lo sepa.- Respondió Kuroko intentando que Kise le soltase.

\- Aún así, ni siquiera Akashicchi estaba seguro de tener pecas, Midorimacchi lo dijo muy seguro.

\- Será que follan cuando se quedan solos después del entrenamiento.- Se rió Aomine.

\- No seas ordinario, Aomine-kun...

\- ¡Tenemos que averiguar qué pasa entre Akashicchi y Midorimacchi!

Y a pesar de la negativa de Kuroko y Aomine a este plan, Kise acabó arrastrándoles con él a la que él llamó "¡Misión para averiguar si Akashicchi y Midorimacchi están liados, se besan o hacen guarradas!". El primer paso según Kise era observar cómo interactuaban tanto dentro como fuera de clases y del entrenamiento de baloncesto, los tres se pasaron todo el día mirando a esos dos (Ya que Midorima se sentaba delante de Akashi en clase) y... No se miraban, no hablaban, no hacían absolutamente nada... Únicamente en los cambios de clase hablaban entre ellos, pero por lo que podían oír solo hablaban de qué harían en el entrenamiento, se pedían apuntes...

\- ¿Hoy también volvemos juntos?- Le preguntó Midorima a Akashi de repente, Aomine, Kise y Kuroko activaron el radar al oír eso y les miraron atentamente.

\- Sí, claro, podemos ir a comprar algo de comer por el camino.

¡Eso era algo! Volvían juntos a casa todos los días, ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta? En cuanto oyó eso Kise sonrió de oreja a oreja e inmediatamente comenzó a fantasear con lo que podía suceder con aquellos dos cada vez que volvían juntos a casa...

…

Mientras Akashi y Midorima caminaban juntos a casa como de costumbre, el pelirrojo se detuvo para a continuación estornudar, debido al repentino estornudo, Akashi encogió un poco el cuerpo de manera adorable cerrando los ojos por el frío.

\- Ayy...

\- ¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó Midorima al fijarse en cómo el menor estaba muy pálido excepto por su nariz y sus mejillas.

\- Un poco... No debí dejarme la bufanda en casa...

Midorima suspiró y se desabrochó el abrigo, Akashi le miró confundido por el gesto hasta que el mayor se pegó a él, abrazándole y envolviéndole con el abrigo, el pelirrojo levantó ambas cejas pero suspiró aliviado por el calorcito que desprendía el cuerpo del de las gafas.

\- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó Midorima apartando la vista, Akashi asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Gracias, Shintaro.- Susurró Akashi entrecerrando los ojos, tras algunos segundos en los que permanecieron abrazados y en silencio, Akashi levantó la vista.- Shintaro...- Musitó poniéndose de puntillas y acercándose a él algo sonrojado.

Midorima, al darse cuenta de lo que Akashi iba a hacer, se puso totalmente rojo, pero también se agachó un poco para acercarse más al menor. Así, aún estando abrazados dentro del mismo abrigo, Akashi pegó más su cuerpo al de Midorima besándole lentamente, haciendo que por fin, a pesar del frío de la calle que antes afectaba al pelirrojo, sus cuerpos se inundasen con una sensación totalmente cálida.

…

\- ¡KYAAAAA~!- Exclamó Kise poniéndose ambas manos en las mejillas tras dejar de fantasear.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Kise? ¿Estabas soñando que alguien venía y te arrancaba el pendiente?

\- ¡Aominecchi! No, estaba imaginando las cosas que pueden suceder entre Midorimacchi y Akashicchi cuando están solos.- Sonrió el rubio con cara de bobo.- Como cuddlear.

\- ¿Eso qué es...?- Preguntó Kuroko confundido.

\- Darse mimos.- Ante esta respuesta Aomine soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Te imaginas a Midorima siendo cariñoso?

…

Midorima y Akashi esta vez estaban en casa del pelirrojo, viendo juntos una película en la tele de la enoooorme sala de estar, la película era una de esas pelis de aventuras de bajo presupuesto, nada del otro mundo, así que enseguida ambos se aburrieron de ella.

\- Shintaro.- Susurró Akashi mirándole de reojo.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Esta película es aburrida...

\- Podemos poner otra cosa si es lo que quieres.- Respondió el de las gafas en tono serio como siempre.

\- O podemos hacer otra cosa.- Añadió el menor colocándose sobre Midorima con una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas.

Akashi le dedicó una media sonrisa rodeando su cuello con los brazos para acercarse a él, haciendo a Midorima sonrojar de golpe y apartar un poco la vista. No tardó más de un segundo en volver a mirar a Akashi totalmente ruborizado al ver cómo este comenzaba a besarle deseoso, el de pelo verde correspondió al beso algo cohibido pero siguiéndole el ritmo a Akashi, incluso cuando este pasó su lengua por su labio inferior esperando profundizar el beso.

\- Mm...- Suspiró Akashi con los ojos cerrados pegándose a Midorima, tras casi dos minutos sin separarse, ambos rompieron el beso para poder recuperar la respiración.- Ah... Shintaro... ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?- Preguntó moviendo suavemente las caderas para rozarse con Midorima.

\- L-Lo que tú quieras...

Akashi sonrió de nuevo ante aquella respuesta y volvió a acercarse a Midorima besándole de forma apasionada.

…

\- Madre mía...- Suspiró Kise, esta vez con un finísimo hilo de sangre bajándole desde la nariz.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Kise...?- Preguntó Aomine levantando una ceja.

\- Nada... Mejor sigámosles a ver qué hacen.

Los otros dos asintieron poco convencidos, una vez acabó la jornada de clases, esperaron a que Akashi y Midorima se marchasen para poder seguirles, en el camino de vuelta, y al igual que en clase, ambos apenas hablaban, solo un par de palabras cada cierto tiempo, lo cual hacía que Kise se desilusionase cada vez más, ya que él esperaba puro fanservice teniendo en cuenta cómo esos dos se comportaban en sus fantasías.

\- No hacen nada, Kise-kun, creo que es mejor que los dejemos...- Susurró Kuroko mientras los tres estaban escondidos detrás de una farola.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡En algún momento tiene que pasar algo!

\- Shintaro.- Los tres se callaron de golpe al escuchar al pelirrojo y volvieron a atender a los otros dos.- ¿Quieres?- Preguntó Akashi extendiéndole a Midorima un paquete de pockys.

\- ¡Van a jugar al pocky!

…

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Claro.- Asintió Midorima yendo a coger un pocky de la caja.

Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Akashi apartó la caja y sacó un pocky de esta colocándoselo en la boca, ante la mirada confundida de Midorima el menor se puso de puntillas como indicándole que el que tenía que comerse era el que él tenía en la boca. El mayor suspiró subiéndose las gafas y acercándose a Akashi mordiendo el otro extremo del pocky, ambos fueron mordiendo el dulce hasta que se quedaron a tan solo unos centímetros el uno del otro, sin querer dejar al otro ganar al romper el pocky, ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos sin estar dispuestos a perder. Finalmente, Akashi rompió la distancia entre ellos comiéndose el resto del pocky y besando a Midorima, este agrandó los ojos sorprendido pero terminó cerrándolos y dejándose hacer mientras Akashi le besaba lentamente.

…

\- Hehehe...

\- Aomine-kun, Kise-kun da miedo con esa risa floja...

\- ¡Kise! ¿Qué te pasa?- El grito de Aomine hizo al rubio volver de nuevo a la realidad, donde Midorima simplemente había cogido un pocky del paquete mientras continuaba caminando con el pelirrojo.- Vámonos, ya es de noche y la casa de Akashi está cerca, se van a separar.

\- ¡Aún no, igual se dan un beso de despedida!- Kuroko rodó los ojos ya molesto por la situación.

\- Kise-kun, no seas pesado, ¿qué más te da a ti que se besen o no? Es una tontería espiarles, yo me marcho.

\- Y yo.- Asintió Aomine siguiendo al menor y dejando a Kise solo.

\- Kurokocchi...

El rubio suspiró triste al ver que se había quedado solo en su misión, encima Kuroko le había regañando... Pero ya no podía echarse atrás, a estas alturas no iba a darse por vencido, volvió a fijarse en los otros dos y continuó siguiéndoles hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Akashi, el pelirrojo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y miró al mayor despidiéndose de él, Midorima le devolvió el gesto y... se dieron un piquito.

Se. Dieron. Un. Piquito.

¡SE DIERON UN PIQUITOOO!

Kise agrandó los ojos y se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar soltar un grito de fangirl y que le descubriesen espiando, Akashi le sonrió a Midorima y entró en su casa mientras el otro se daba la vuelta para irse levemente sonrojado por el beso. El rubio tardó unos minutos en procesar lo que acababa de ver, hasta que por fin reaccionó sonriendo de oreja a oreja feliz de que su misión hubiese sido un éxito, enseguida se dio la vuelta para volver corriendo a casa y poder contarles al resto lo que había averiguado.

…

\- ¡Midorimacchi y Akashicchi son novios!- Exclamó sonriente el rubio al día siguiente en el recreo.

\- ¿Qué dices, Kise? Mentira.

\- ¡No miento, les vi ayer, cuando os fuisteis!

\- ¿Tienes pruebas, Kise-kun?- Preguntó Kuroko levantando una ceja.

\- No, no me dio tiempo de hacer una foto...

\- Es mentira, para que nos creamos que tenía razón.- Dijo Aomine frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Les vi de verdad, es que os fuisteis muy pronto y no les visteis!

\- Men-ti-ro-sooo.

Y así, a pesar de que nadie le creyese, Kise averiguó por fin cómo Midorima sabía que Akashi tenía aquellas diminutas pecas.


End file.
